Timed Quests
This page is dedicated to any "Timed Quests" that may be released periodically in the game. This is a faster way to find just the information you need to get through the quests before the timer runs out! Tic! Toc! Happy Questing! New Year's Challenge *A Mysterious Old Man 1 thru 4 *What Will the New Year Be Like? 1 thru 4 *Miner's Resolution 1 thru 3 part 1 *refresh the city benches ( 10 ) *clear rocks ( 7 ) *deliver wild strawberries desserts ( 10 ) part 2 *feed turkeys ( 10 ) *collect cit hall ( 2 ) * deliver ( 3 ) ink part 3 *deliver ( 3 ) clothes *deliver ( 10 ) combs Lost in Time *Lost in Time 1 thru 15 Challenge: Christmas *The Elf on Vacation 1 thru 4 *The Queen in Despair 1 thru 4 Christmas 2016 *Alone in the City 1 thru 15 Challenge: Winter Challenges *Snowman's Preparation 1 thru 4 *Inuit's Race 1 thru 5 or Inuit's Race: Lower Levels 1 thru 5 Winter Reserves *Christmas Reserves 1 thru 17 The Beginning of Winter *Where's the Winter? 1 thru 15 Santa Team *Santa Team 1 of 15 Challenge: Christmas Plans *Fortune-Telling Before Christmas 1 thru 7 *Everything Made of Stone 1 thru 7 *Letter to Santa 1 thru 5 *Christmas Orders 1 thru 7 Thanksgiving Day 2016 *Thanksgiving Surprise 1 thru 17 Challenge: Advisor's Christmas Plan *Advisor's Idea 1 thru 3 *Lottery Machine 1 thru 4 *The Art of Gift-giving 1 thru 5 *Sales Time 1 thru 2 Philosophers Day 2016 *Philosophy is Thought 1 thru 15 Veteran's Day *Veteran's Combined Event 1 thru 15 Challenge: The Storyteller's Surprise *The Storyteller's Surprise 1 thru 3 *The Rite of Summoning 1 thru 2 *Fairytale Characters 1 thru 5 *Fairytale Goodbye 1 of 2 The Times of Elections *The Times of Elections 1 thru 15 Halloween! *Scary Forest 1 thru 15 Challenge: Halloween 2016 *Dark Hidden Place 1 thru 5 *Non-Ghastly Protest 1 thru 3 *Evil Spirits and Boney's Wishes 1 thru 2 *Werewolf and Witch's Wishes 1 thru 2 *Halloween is Saved 1 thru 2 Halloween is Coming *A Place for the Vampire 1 thru 15 *Prophecy 1 thru 12 Water Invasion! *Defence Ship? 1 thru 16 Challenge: Treasure Hunting! *Treasure Hunter 1 thru 4 *Treasure Map 1 thru 5 *Warm, Warmer, Hot 1 thru 4 Animal Day 2016 *Best Friend 1 thru 15 Oktoberfest! *Trouble with Helmut 1 thru 15 *Prolonged Party 1 thru 11 Challenge: Warehouse Clean up *Warehouse Clean Up 1 thru 2 *Reserves for Shaman 1 thru 2 *Financial Report 1 thru 2 *Miner's Work 1 thru 2 *Design Contract 1 thru 2 *New Rules 1 thru 2 1st Day of Fall *Getting Ready for the Fall 1 thru 15 Blues Day *Sounds Around Us 1 thru 16 Beauty Challenges? *The Return of the Dressmaker 1 thru 2 *Beauty Care Training Course 1 thru 5 *Beauty Care 1 thru 3 Challenge:Dreamer's Day *Roxanne's Dream 1 thru 3 *Clown's Dream 1 thru 2 *Thief's Dream 1 thru 3 *Shaman's Dream 1 thru 2 Labor Day 2016 *Sabotage of the Fest 1 thru 12 The Three Fairies *Fairytale Required 1 thru 3 *The Three Fairies 1 thru 7 *Fairymania 1 thru 2 World Women's Day *Women's Fishing World Humanitarian Day *Constant Support 1 thru 12 Challenge: The Mountains *Promoting the Mountains 1 thru 5 *Into the Mountains 1 thru 5 Workaholics' Club *Workaholics Club 1 thru 15 Dwellers in Need *Advisor in Need *Roxanne in Need *Rockefeller in Need *Shaman in Need *Aubrey in Need *Pythagoras in Need *Kids in Need Challenge: Water Decorations *Water Decorations Decorations *Water Decorations 1 thru 3 *Pirate Water 1 thru 3 *Kids and Water 1 thru 2 Rockefeller's Sale *Summer Sale 1 thru 10 Parenthood Day *Parenthood 1 thru 15 Challenge: The Storyteller Returns *The Storyteller Returns 1 thru 3 *Kids for Starters 1 thru 2 *A Fairytale Like No Other 1 thru 4 *A Competition for the Ending 1 thru 3 *A Good Punchline 1 thru 2 Summer break *When Kids are Out of Town 1 thru 15 World Population Day *So Many People 1 thru 15 Challenge: Rare Species *Rare Species Decorations *Examination of Animals 1 thru 3 *Wild Animals 1 thru 4 *A Moment of Break 1 thru 2 *Rare Species 1 thru 3 Independence Day 2016 *Independence at Threat 1 thru 15 The First Day of Summer 2016 *Water Attraction 1 thru 15 Challenge: Father's Day *Camping in the Woods 1 thru 4 *Building A Hut 1 thru 4 *Fishing with Trapper 1 thru 2 *Life in the Woods 1 thru 3 *Another Night in the Woods 1 thru 3 *A Gift for Trapper 1 thru 3 Flag Day 2016 *Our Flag 1 thru 15 Ocean Day 2016 *Aqua Zoo 1 thru 15 Challenge: Football Fever *Football Fever Decorations *Strange Sounds 1 thru 4 *The First Steps 1 thru 3 *Accuracy Training 1 thru 4 *The Laws of the Game 1 thru 2 *The End of Trainings 1 thru 3 Children's Day 2016 *Big Kids 1 thru 15 Neighbors' Day 2016 *Neighborly Nightmare 1 thru 15 Challenge: Memorial Day *The Memorial Day 1 thru 3 *Festive Parade 1 thru 3 *The Veteran's Invitation 1 thru 3 *Festive Meal 1 thru 3 *The Veteran's Preparations 1 thru 2 *Special Speech 1 thru 4 Museums' Day 2016 *The Long Night of Museums 1 thru 15 Family Day! *Roots 1 thru 15 Challenge: Cinco de Mayo *Decorations Factory Items for Cinco de Mayo *Family Musicians 1 thru 3 *Band Training 1 thru 3 *The Kitchen Will Help 1 thru 2 *Wrestling Mask 1 thru 4 *A Big Gig 1 thru 2 Mother's Day *Mother's Day 1 thru 15 Teacher's Day *Surprise for Teacher 1 thru 16 Challenge: Arrival of the Storyteller *Arrival of the Storyteller 1 thru 3 *First Work 1 thru 3 *Big Kids 1 thru 4 *Preparation to Storytelling *A Tale About Courage 1 thru 6 Earth Day 2016 *National Park 1 thru 15 Challenge: Mysterious Disc * Mysterious Disc 1 thru 7 Hamster Plague *Hamster Plague 1 thru 15 Dangerous Sweetness *Dangerous Sweetness 1 thru 15 April Fools' Day 2016 *Joke About Nothing 1 thru 15 Challenge: Butterfly Collection *Beautiful Factory 1 thru 3 *Butterfly Collection 1 thru 2 *Butterfly For Everyone *Butterfly Chase 1 thru 3 *Butterfly Show 1 thru 4 *Butterflies Are Cool 1 thru 2 Easter *Easter Preparations 1 thru 3 *Where's the Rabbit 1 thru 16 St Patrick's Day *Green Fest 1 thru 15 Challenge: Vernal Equinox *The Magic of the Equinox 1 thru 3 *The Rite of Purification 1 thru 4 *Bird Fortune-Telling 1 thru 2 *The Rite of Passage 1 thru 3 *Crops 1 thru 2 *Invitation of Spring 1 thru 2 Women's Day *The Irreplaceable 1 thru 14 Wild Nature Day 2016 *First Zoo 1 thru 14 Challenge: Work and Leisure *Work and Leisure 1 thru 5 Dinosaur Day 2016 *Water Dinosaur 1 thru 15 Lantern Festival *Lost Panda 1 thru 15 Valentine's Day 2016 *Love Bridge 1 thru 15 Fat Thursday *Sweet Feast 1 thru 12 Challenge:Decorations Factory *Decorations Factory 1 thru 3 *Coupon Craze 1 thru 3 *Prize of Dreams 1 thru 2 *You Must Play to Win 1 thru 2 *A Helping Hand 1 thru 2 *Last Chance Puzzle Day *Puzzle Day 1 thru 15 Carnival 2016 *Masquerade Ball 1 thru 15 Protect Snowmen *Saving Snowman 1 thru 12 Missing Urchin *Snow Queen 1 thru 15 Challenge:Bedtime Stories *Rocky Calendar 1 thru 7 New Year's Eve 2015 *New Year Countdown 1 thru 13 Merry Christmas! *Nativity Scene 1 thru 15 Winter 2015 *Snow Dogs 1 thru 15 *Ice Sculptures 1 thru 14 Saint Nicholas' Day *Elves on Strike 1 thru 13 Challenge: Stone Sale *Busy Time 1 thru 5 Thanksgiving Parade *Thanksgiving Parade 1 thru 13 Kindness Day *Injured Lizard 1 thru 15 Challenge: Veteran's Biography *Veteran's Book 1 thru 7 Luxury Perfume *Luxury Perfume 1 thru 12 Halloween! *All Ghosts' Convention 1 thru 14 *Ghastly Costume 1 thru 13 Challenge: Halloween *Halloween Game *Witch's Visit 1 thru 2 *Gloomy Place 1 thru 2 *No Time For Formalities *Time for Formalities *Fear Has a Quick Ear 1 thru 3 *Call of the Wolf 1 thru 2 *Pumpkin Festival 1 thru 6 *Boney's Dilemmas 1 thru 2 *Vampires' Attack Cities Union *The United 1 thru 15 Only Nature *Nature Knows Better 1 thru 15 Great Discoverers *Great Discoverers 1 thru 13 Challenge: Food Festival *Food Festival 1 thru 2 *Northern Cuisine 1 thru 2 *Southern Cuisine 1 thru 2 *Eastern Cuisine 1 thru 2 *Mountain Cuisine 1 thru 2 *Barbarian Cuisine 1 thru 2 *Spicy Cuisine 1 thru 2 *Delicious Game 1 thru 2 Animal Day 2015 *Pet Show 1 thru 15 First Day of Autumn *Equinox 1 thru 16 Oktoberfest 2015 *Bavaria In Distress 1 thru 15 Grandparent's Day *Wisdom Comes With Age 1 thru 11 Labor Day *Labor Day 1 thru 12 Marathon *The Cure For Boredom 1 thru 8 *Running Training 1 thru 5 *Safety First 1 thru 4 *Race Registration *The Great Race *The Champion Aviation Day *Fly Like a Bird 1 thru 11 City Worker *City Worker 1 thru 12 Challenge: Council of Merchants *Visiting Merchants *Refreshing Moment *Merchant's House 1 thru 2 *Getting to Know the City *Exquisite Dish *Merchants' Meeting *Merchants' Council *Contest Judge *Round One 1 thru 3 *Round Two 1 thru 4 *Round Three Extreme Sports *Extreme Sports 1 thru 10 Police Day *Police Convention 1 thru 11 Traveler's Day *Around the World 1 thru 10 Holiday Travels *Rock Tourism 1 thru 12 Lido *Heatwave 1 thru 13 Independence Day *Freedom Day 1 thru 10 Challenge: Fishing Day *Challenge Fishing Day 1 thru 6 Father's Day *Dad's Dream 1 thru 10 The Spell Challenge *Twisted Tongue 1 thru 6 The Friend Challenge *Friend 1 thru 6 Children's Day Challenge *Children's Show 1 thru 2 *Great Strongman 1 thru 2 *Sky-high Acrobats 1 thru 2 *Funny Masqueraders 1 thru 2 Memorial Day *Memorial Day 1 thru 10 Challenge: For the Sake of Science *For the Sake of Science 1 thru 6 Mother's Day *Maternal Feelings 1 thru 11 Pedro's Challenge *Guest From Mexico *Dance and Music *Extraordinary Show Earth Day *Rapid Development 1 of 10 Wheel of Fortune * Wheel of Fortune 1 of 3 *Shaman's Task *Aubrey's Task *Miner's Task *Contest Winner *Consolation Prize 1 of 5 Health Day *Challenge: Health Day 1 of 5 Easter *The Mystery of Eggs 1 of 10 Sensation! *April Fools' Day 1 of 6 The Beginning of Spring *The Arrival of Spring 1 of 11 St. Patrick's Day *The Mischievous Guest 1 of 13 Women's Day *Challenge: The Women's Day 1 of 5 Dinosaur's Day *Surprise Egg 1 of 13 The Chinese New Year *The Newcomer from the Far Away Land 1 of 7 *Chinese New Year 1 of 3 Valentine's Day *True Love 1 of 10 Pizza Day! * World Delicacy 1 of 11 * Pizza Delivery 1 of 2 Carnival *Carnival of Venice 1 of 2 *Mardi Gras 1 of 2 *Rio Carnival 1 of 2 Roxanne's Ball *Roxanne's Ball 1 of 12 New Year's Eve! *The End of the Year 1 of 11 Merry Christmas! *Santa Retires 1 of 4 *The Magic of Christmas 1 of 10 Winter Migration *Winter Migration 1 of 11 Skating Rink Challenge *Cold Winter 1 of 14 Saint Nicholas' Day Fun! *Sick Santa 1 of 12 *Santa's Replacement 1 of 5 *Santa's Helper 1 of 4 Shopping Centre Challenge *Lottery 1 of 2 Thanksgiving Day *The Arrival of the Pilgrims 1 of 15 Veteran's Day Quests! *Sentimental Trip 1 of 6 *Staging 1 of 6 Halloween Quests! *Unusual Visit 1 of 5 *Deathly Parade 1 of 6 *Mad Creator 1 of 13 Ghastly Quests! *Ghastly Invitation 1 of 2 *Ghastly Party 1 of 7